Goodbye, love
by eixehlcruz
Summary: HookedQueen. AU. One-shot. He loves her and she loves him. But what if fate conspires against their love? Is letting go, the right thing to do?


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Once Upon A Time. Though, I wish I do.

**Author's Note:**

I've been listening to Bruno Mars' song 'When I Was Your Man' non-stop. I'm an emotional wreck every time I hear it. Not even kidding. I'm such a cry baby. I also sorta like angsty/dramatic fics. I like to make myself cry. Hahaha. So this is what I came up with. Shout out to AmyBean! xoxo Mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

**Goodbye, love.**

She's been sitting on that bench for almost an hour now, just peacefully reading the book she brought with her. Occasionally, she would sip on her hot chocolate and nibble on the croissant she bought in the bakeshop not far away from the park.

She's wearing her hot little red reading glasses. He loves it when she wears those. It adds more sexiness to her. He laughed quietly, seeing her scrunched up her nose a bit and adjusted her glasses. He used to kiss her when she does that. She's just too adorable he couldn't help it.

Looking at her from a distance, he can still see how beautiful she is as clear as day. The wind blowing her brown shoulder length hair, her olive skin glowing as the sun shines on her, perfection. She's still the same beauty that caught his attention the first time he laid his eyes on her.

_Walking through the diner, he was busy checking out the messages on his phone so he did not see the woman who was walking straight for the door. They bumped each others' heads the impact made them halt their movements. The cup of coffee she was holding accidentally slipped from her hands and its contents splashed both their legs and created a huge mess on the floor._

"_Oh my god, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking." she said sounding apologetic while rubbing her head._

_He was startled, but when he heard that sultry voice he looked immediately to the woman who spilled her drink on him. The first thought that came to his mind was 'Beautiful'. She was looking at him with big doe eyes that he swore he could drown in them._

_Mentally shaking his head, he smiled at her "It's okay, I wasn't looking too."_

_For a moment, they just stood there, staring at each other and totally ignoring everyone around them. _

"_You know what, I'm going to buy you coffee" He broke their staring match and gave her a smile. She tried to protest but he cut her "No, please I insist." _

_She smiled a little at that. "Well if you insist, thank you. Oh, sorry again for ruining your pants." _

_She unconsciously looked down and bit her lip. He gave a full on smile now, he thought that she looked even hotter when she bit her lip._

"_I'm Killian, by the way." He said while extending his hand for her to shake._

"_Regina." She looked at him, shook his hand and smiled. The smile she gave him almost made his knees weak. He mentally thanked all the gods out there for letting him meet this perfect woman before him. _

He felt a sharp stab in his heart when he saw a man slowly approach her. She was so engrossed with her book that she was startled when the man removed her reading glasses.

She squinted her eyes and looked up at the man. She gave the man her smile that she used to give him. He can't help but feel the jealousy bubbling up inside him. That smile was reserved for only him, well that was before. Before their lives came tumbling and crashing down.

Adding more pain to his already shattered heart, she reached for the man and pulled him down to her level so she could wrap her arm around his neck and kiss him passionately.

He turned away from the scene. He can't look. It hurts him too much. He should have been that man she's kissing. The man she will only look at with so much love shining in her eyes.

"_Killian what's going on?" She came home to find him sitting on the last step of the staircase face buried in his hands with all his bags packed beside him._

_He looked up at her. She could see that he's been crying. "I'm leaving, love."_

_Hearing that, she could feel the oncoming tears that will soon spill from her eyes. "What?" she whispered brokenly. She does not trust her own voice now, because any minute the dam will break and she'll become a hot mess._

"_I can't do this anymore. I need to leave." It pained him to see her like this. She's trying not to cry but he can see the tears already forming in her eyes. He promised her he wouldn't hurt her intentionally but right now, he wanted to beat himself up for doing this to the love of his life._

"_Why?" she asked desperately, her lips were quivering with every intake of breath she took to prevent her tears from spilling._

"_I want out, Regina" he too was fighting the urge to cry and hug her and never let go. "I'm sorry" he added in a whisper while looking down. He can't look at her like this. _

_He was shocked when Regina launched herself to him. "I love you, Killian. Please don't do this to me. Please."_

_The dam broke. She was crying so hard she did not even bother to stop the tears or wipe them away. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He hugged her back. He too was crying now. If this was a nightmare, he just wanted it to stop and wake up. _

"_I love you, please don't leave me. Please I'll do anything you ask, just don't leave me." She begged while looking at him through her blurry eyes from the tears that won't stop from falling._

_This sight of her broke his heart in a tiny million pieces. She looked so devastated that he wanted to kill himself right at that moment for causing this pain on her. _

_He took a breath and tried to compose himself before speaking. "I'm so sorry, Regina, for doing this to you. I know one day you'll find a man who will love you more than I have. I will understand if you won't forgive me but please remember that I do love you with all my heart. I just can't be with you." _

_He loosened his tight hug from her and gingerly removed her from his body. This just made her cry louder that she was shaking all over. He wanted to take her back to his arms and kiss all her tears away. But he stopped himself from doing that._

_He took a big gulp of air and turned his back to her. When he gathered all his things, he looked at her one last time before whispering "Goodbye, love."_

_She covered her mouth to muffle her heart-wrenching sobs. That cry almost made him turn around and engulf her in his arms. He just wanted to fuck everything and just be with her. Whisper comforting words to her that this was all just a nightmare and they will soon wake up from it. But he can't do that to her. He loves her too much. It's just better this way._

"Mr. Jones, it's time to go." He was taken out of his own musings by the voice of his private nurse.

He took one last glance at Regina just to find her not sitting on the bench anymore. She was already standing and there he saw it, Regina has a little baby bump. Even though it pains him that she is not carrying his child, he's still happy for her. It was her greatest dream, to become a mother.

He waited for a moment, when he saw that Regina and the man she's holding onto were almost out of his sight, he nodded for his private nurse to push his wheelchair to the direction of his car.

Two years ago, he was diagnosed with brain tumor. He was always having intense headaches that Regina forced him to go to the doctor to get checked out. When the doctor told him about his condition, the first thing he thought about was Regina. She was going to be devastated. So, he made his decision to let her go. He didn't want to burden her with his illness. It was best if she didn't know so she could just get on with her life.

Seeing how happy she is now, he knew that he did the right thing for her. Right now, he's just waiting. The doctor told him he'd be gone any day now. The chemotherapy he had undergone didn't really kill the tumor cells, it just slowed them from spreading.

So before he dies, he just wanted to see her one last time. He knows he'll die happy if he gets to see the love of his life happy. At least now he knows he did one good thing in his existence. He made Regina happy. Even if it wasn't him that is the reason of her happiness now, he was glad his love is happy. His Regina is happy.

The End.


End file.
